


Birthday Present

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [20]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum wonders what kind of gift she should get for Marceline's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

What would one get a vampire queen as a birthday present, Princess Bubblegum wondered as she watched Finn and Jake play their variant of hacky-sack.  She had put her quill down and let her thoughts wander when she heard an all-too familiar voice.  
  
"Hey dudes." The vampire queen floated out from under the shade and the princess noticed the rather large hat she was wearing. "Bonnibel." Marceline tipped her head to acknowledge the princess.  
  
"Marceline." Princess Bubblegum smiled at her and went back to filling out a piece of parchment.  
  
Formalities were always on display when they were in public - it was their agreement in case anyone suspected anything. Maybe Jake did, but Finn seemed to be oblivious to whatever was going on between the princess and vampire queen.  
  
"Hey Marceline, wanna play?" Finn shouted.  
  
"Nah, it's cool," replied the vampire queen as she floated toward the princess. "Whatcha up to, Bonni?"  
  
"Going through some paperwork..." murmured the princess. Her eyes didn't leave the parchment but she knew the vampire queen was watching her every move. "Say, what do you want for your birthday? It's coming up soon..."  
  
"Nah, you don't need to give me anything." The vampire queen floated beside the princess and leaned in, making sure her hat covered their faces from Finn and Jake. "Being with you is a good enough present." She smirked and then kissed the princess.  
  
"What do you think they're doing?" asked Finn as he kicked the hacky-sack over to Jake.  
  
Jake rolled his eyes and merely muttered, "Probably making out."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, dude. Watch this!" Jake suddenly shapeshifted into a big net. "Come on, let's see what you got!"  
  
Finn laughed as he kicked the hacky-sack at Jake the net.  
  
The princess had turned a further shade of pink after the vampire queen kissed her.  
  
"Marcie! Finn and Jake are right there!"  
  
Marceline laughed. "They didn't see a thing. Relax, Bonni." She leaned in closer and whispered in the princess' ear, "The perfect present would be you in my bed for the entire day." She lightly bit Bonni's ear for emphasis.  
  
"Marcie!" squealed the princess as her girlfriend floated away.  
  
"Later, dudes!" shouted the vampire queen as Princess Bubblegum threw her quill at her in embarrassment.  
  
"What happened between Princess Bubblegum and Marceline?" asked Finn as he watched the princess fume several feet away.  
  
"Uh, girl stuff, dude, girl stuff. Let's not go there," said Jake as he changed back to his regular form.  
  
"...ok," replied an oblivious Finn. It was one of those mysteries of life, he supposed. The princess and vampire queen were acting a bit strange recently; he noticed that the princess would either be really pale some mornings or really pink whenever Marceline was around. Perhaps it was better to not ask about it, he thought as he picked up the hacky-sack and tossed it to Jake.


End file.
